TEH MAGIKS EPISODE 35: Peeta, wherefore art thou?
by TehNerdApocalypse
Summary: Teh gurlz find temsevls in Panem now and they have to help Katniss and Gale do stuff... *MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS MAYBE*
1. PART 1

**A/N: SO HERE IS THE NEW EPISODE OF TEH MAGIKS... LAST TIME WE LEFT OUR ADVENTURERS IN THE FUTURE PANEM FACING DOWN GALE HAWTHORNE WHO APPARENTLY KNOWS KATIE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? LET'S FIND OUT! **

**CHAPTER 23: PANEM?**

_EVERYTHING WAS BEAUTIFUL._

_INCLUDING FINNICK'S ABS._

"Claire what are you doing? Who are you talking to?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh I'm just breaking the fourth wall…. again!" she responded with a smile. Chelsea got up enraged, pulled a dagger from behind her back and chased Claire screaming something about how she hated having to fix the fourth wall every time Claire broke it and she was going to kill her.

Katie stood their staring at Gale, completely astounded. She never thought she would see him again. It had been about five years since she had seen him, during their first trans-dimensional trip, which was to District 12 in the future Panem.

"Katie," he said, "What are you doing here?" He looked extremely worried and frightened.

"Gale, what's wrong? Where are we?" Katie said coming towards him a bit worried now. Then a bird let out a warning signal. Gale yelled at Chelsea and Claire telling them to get down and grabbed Katie concealing her in the bush. Within seconds, a hovercraft appeared, a light coming down and searching the area as if looking for someone. Katie looked at Gale and wanted to ask if they were looking for him. He held his finger to his lips and nodded yes.

After about five minutes of searching, the hovercraft moved on. Gale stepped out of the bush and signaled to every one that it was safe.

"Gale, what the hell is going on? Why is someone looking for you?" Katie asked hysterically. Gale smiled and started to laugh.

"Wow, someone's bipolar." Chelsea said leaning over to Dana who nodded in agreement.

"I shot Effie Trinket's pet chicken," he responded. Katie, who's tears stopped, shot him an angry look.

"The Capitol is chasing after you and your laughing? Really Gale, it's a wonder you're not dead yet."

"You have NO idea Katie." She looked at him confused. He sighed then explained everything from the day Katie and Chelsea had left five years ago. He explained about his father dying in the mine explosion and how he met Katniss Everdeen and they became hunting partners and about the hunger games and the revolution that brought them to this current day.

"Wow… all that happened in five years?" Chelsea asked. Gale nodded. Katie tried to remember this Katniss. From what Gale had described she was very beautiful and extremely dangerous. She almost felt as though she had seen this girl's face before, but she just couldn't place it.

"So, now what are we going to do?" She asked Gale, who looked a bit confused.

"We?" He asked back.

"What, you think we're gonna let you go destroy the Capitol on your own?"

"Yeah Gale, we're totally coming with you on this one," Chelsea said wrapping her arm around his shoulder, barely being able to reach it.

"Destroying Capitols is our speciality," Claire said pounding her fists trying to be menacing. Gale sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll be dangerous,"

"Danger is my middle name!" Dana said raising a fist to the air.

"I thought your middle name was pie," Chelsea said confused.

"Oh it is," Dana replied," Dana Pinkameina Dianne Danger Pie Groban-Barnes." The others looked at her confused.

"What?" Chelsea whispered. Dana just smiled.

**CHAPTER 24: WHAT DO?**

_Whoopies…. they were everywhere…. in all shapes…. and in all sizes…. some where chocolate and some where confetti…. There was even a voldewhopie who does not belong in this fanfiction because this is about hunger games and NOT Harry Potter._

"Carl? What the frigg are you doing here?" Claire asked completely bewildered by her younger brothers random appearance.

"Who is this Carl you speak of? You see no one…" then he disappeared into a giant puff of smoke. They all made derpy faces.

"You're brother is weird," Dana told Claire. They all just nodded in agreement. They then continued along an unknown path until they reached District 13!

"Isn't this the district that the capitol completely annihilated?" Katie asked. Gale nodded.

"Yes, but all of the citizen's relocated down underground, waiting to strike against the Capitol. That's where I live now." He led the girls through the ruins of the district's main square until they reached a mine shaft. All of them got on the elevator to go down to the level where all peoples were, but then soon realized that Chelsea has extreme claustrophobia. So they had to drag her butt on the elevator and attempt to calm her down so she didn't have a panic attack and try to kill someone. When they reached the level at which they were to get off, Chelsea had basically passed out and Gale had to carry her in. Waiting for them was a girl who looked extremely similar to Gale, with olive skin and long black hair braided down her back. She smiled and introduced herself as Katniss. Now Katie was absolutely positive she had never seen this girl before in her life, but could see what Gale had meant when he said she was beautiful. Because she was.

"I'm Katniss, and we need your help overthrowing the capitol and saving my fianceé Peta." Gale cringed at the word fianceé. Katie noticed but didn't really think much of it. Katniss looked at Chelsea, who was passed out over Gale's shoulder.

"What's her problem?" They all looked at Chelsea, who seemed to be coming to.

"don loba harppon a' meh..." she mumbled. Claire shook her shoulder and she jumped, falling off Gale's shoulder and to the ground.

"NO NOT MY RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Chelsea shouted. Claire facepalmed.

"No Chelsea," Katie said, "Duelist Kingdom was like four years ago." Chelsea sighed and looked up remembering where she was. She looked at Katniss and smiled.

"Oh hey your Katniss Everdeen. The girl Peta has a huge crush on."

"How did you know that?" Dana asked.

"Well it's on the wiki." Claire responded.

"Imma bout to lob a harpoon at you now." Chelsea said with a completely straight face. Claire just smiled and made a gesture that stereotyped both Japanese and Korean pop culture.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So i'm gonna just finish this up really quick, because i've realized that to finish this i might just need to finish mockingjay, and i just don't feel like it… so this is gonna be the last part. enjoy!**

**Chapter 25:Peeta?**

Claire stared at the blueprint of the capitol and shook her head.

"So Peter,"

"Peeta." Katniss corrected her.

"Sorry, Peeta, he's being held hostage here in the main hospital. According to our soruces, he's gotten some kind of brain damage that altered his memory. The capitol is surly using this to their advantage to paint Katniss in a bad light."

"So all we need to do is get him out of there?" Chelsea questioned.

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Dana responded. Katniss shook her head.

"It's not that simple. The capitol is surrounded by mountains and the only way to get in is by hovercraft or by train. And since our stunt at the quarter quell, it's sure to be even more heavily gaurded."

"Plus their most likely expecting an attack from the rebels. We need to proceed with extreme precaution." Gale threw in.

"You obviously have never seen our tactics. We could seriously ninja our way into that building and be out with Petey,"

"Peeta."

"Whatever, the point is, we could do this. Get us over that hospital and we can have him out in a mater of twenty minutes." Claire stated. Katie, Chelsea and Dana all nodded in agreement. Katniss and Gale gave each other un-easy looks, but then gave in.

"Okay, when should we do this then?" Gale asked.

"Tonight."

**Chapter 26: Sorry Gale**

The invisible hovercraft float directly above the capitol's main hospital. The four girls stood at the edge of the door way ready to descend. Within a matter of seconds, they were soaring downwards towards the rooftop. Once landed the released themselves from the cables and disappeared into the building. Above, Gale watched, waiting for them to reemerge with Peeta in custody.

"Do you really think they can do this in twenty minutes?" Katniss asked him. He smiled.

"Not sure, but I am timing them." He looked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"They'll get him out of there, I know they can do that much."

"Gale, where are you?" Katie said through the earpiece.

"Right here, why?" he responded.

"We're waiting, we have Peeta. Send down the cables." Gale looked down at his watch.

"Wow, Twenty minutes on the dot. Their good." He said quietly to himself as he lowered the cables and the girls are raised up with the hostages. They got onto the main deck of the hovercraft and released the hostages from the cables. Katniss ran to Peeta and embraced him in a hug. She was crying alot.

"Wow, you girls are seriously good." Gale said to Katie. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, it's kinda what we do."

"Well, maybe once we get back we can finally catch up over some tea?"

"I would really-" Katie was cut off by a loud alarm.

"What is that?" Gale asked trying to yell over the sound. The girls all looked at each other and knew they wouldn't be there for much longer.

"We're being sent back to our realm." Katie yelled to Gale. But before he had time to reply, they were gone. Katie opened her eyes and looked around to get her bearings.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Claire's uncle Tony Stark asked. They had apparently materialized in Stark Tower.

"Uncle Tony!" Claire said as she hugged her favorite uncle.

"Hi Mr. Stark!" the other girls greeted him.

"Hey," Tony started, releasing Claire from the hug, "Would you girls like to watch over Stark Tower while I go do some Avengers stuff?" The girls all smiled and agreed.

* * *

**Next time on Teh Magiks!**

**_We join our adventures in Stark Tower, where they are met by some friends, who also happen to be time travelers._  
_ What exciting adventures will they have with these British mates? Tune in to find out!  
_**


End file.
